You Again
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Olivia and Brian were engaged for three months, then he abruptly breaks off the engagement. Alex and Casey try to get her to go out to get over him. It works and Olivia drinks like she never has in her life, and has an amazing one night stand. She leaves before the man wakes up in a panic. Only to find out, when she starts her new job, he's her partner. Sorta AU! Please Review. EO
1. The Bar

"Olivia!" Alex called knocking on her apartment door.

"Either she's out, or she's ignoring us" Casey said knocking on the door again.

"LIV!" Alex yelled.

"It's open!" They heard her call from inside.

"What the Hell Li-" Alex stopped when she looked around and half of Olivia's stuff what gone.

"What happened?" She asked walking over to Olivia.

"He's gone. He left" She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"What Brian?" Casey asked.

"He left. He told me that he didn't know me anymore" she breathed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex said sitting next to her.

"I-I didn't know how. He just ended it" She said trying not to cry.

"That asshole. You two have been engaged for 3 months" Casey said.

"You are going out" Alex demanded.

"No. No I'm not" Olivia huffed.

"Oh yes you are"

"No, it's Friday. I start my new job in SVU on Monday. No"

"Liv, just have some fun" Alex said smiling.

"Come on Liv" Casey said.

"Fine, but I'm wearing these sweatpants"

"No, you are going to wear something sluty like Casey"

"Yes, like me" she said showing off her tight blue dress.

"You're ridiculous" she said laughing.

"There's our Liv. Come on, let's go in your closet" she said grabbing her arms and pulling her up.

* * *

"This one!" Casey said pulling out Olivia's old black dress.

"Hell no. Nope" Olivia said crossing her arms.

"Put it on Liv!" Alex smiled.

"No"

"Just put on the damn dress" Casey said before throwing it at Olivia.

"I hate you both" she said before getting up and going into her bathroom.

She walked out a few minutes later wearing the dress.

"You look hot!"

"Okay these heels" Alex said handing her; her red stilettos.

"Fine" she grabbed the heels and put them on.

"Liv, you look Sexy!" Casey said smiling.

"Oh god. Let's go before I change my mind" she said grabbing her handbag and checking her hair and make up one last time.

* * *

"Let's take some shots!" Casey said pulling Olivia and Alex along.

"3 please" Alex smiled.

Olivia looked at them confused.

"Jesus Liv, just throw em back"

Before either of them knew it, Olivia had taken all three shots.

"Those other two were for us" Casey said laughing.

"Oh, well three more!" Olivia grinned already feeling the buzz.

Olivia, Alex and Casey took the shots back and ordered 4 more rounds before Olivia was feeling like letting loose.

They all walked around and found a group of guys and smiled. A tall man with dark rim glasses walked over to them and Smiled.

"Would you ladies like to sit with me and my friends" He grinned.

"Oh we would" Alex said taking his hand and walking with him.

"Oh we would" Olivia mocked as she and Casey walked behind him. Olivia smiled and sat down next to a tall thin man with dark hair. "I'm Trevor" He said extending his hand.

"Olivia" She said. "Can I get another shot?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Do any of you know where Stabler is?" Fin asked the other guys, they all shook their heads.

They all sat around getting drunker and giggling more then they ever have. Olivia in particular, she never went out like this. She giggled as Trevor kissed her neck.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.  
"I do" She smiled and got up. "But not with you" She finished looking over at her friends. "I'm going to find the bathroom" She stumbled off in search of a bathroom. Olivia found a hallway with a bunch of doors and took a random one. She stumbled out the door and found herself on a fire escape.

"Shit" She said as her heel got stuck. She looked down and tried to pull it out. "Fuck" She spat.

"Are you stuck?" She heard a man say and looked down to see a man smiling.

"I'm stuck yes, and maybe a little drunk" She confessed. He laughed, she smiled he was hot.

"Would you like some help?" He asked.  
"If you don't mind" She said still trying to get her heel out. He reached up and grabbed a leaver that lowered the stairs to meet the ground. He climbed up and bent down to look at her shoes.

"Here" He said gently as he unbuckled her shoe and slid her foot off. She smiled as he rose to meet her. "Your shoe"

"Thank you kind sir" She giggled. They made their way down the stairs and Olivia stopped once she was on solid ground. She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. "I need to find my car"

"I don't think I should let you drive. How about I drive you home in your car" He offered.

"Okay" She said handing him her keys.

"I'm Elliot, bye the way"

Sexy name for a sexy man the thought to herself. She looked over at him and smiled.  
"I'm Olivia" She said.

"Well, Ms. Olivia. Where do you live?" He asked.

She looked at him a thought for a moment. She was about to be very forward, but to hell with it.

"Where do you live?" She asked looking up at him. He grinned and took her hand as Olivia showed him where her car was.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot started to drink more, Olivia more drunk than Elliot, but he was drunk enough. They started sharing things about each other the drunker they got.

"So you know how to take body shot right?" Olivia asked as she looked over at Elliot.

"Yes"

"Okay then teach me, cause I have no idea" She said giggling.

"You take the salt" He said lifting it. "And I put it somewhere" He said moving and slowly put the salt on her wrist. He looked into her eyes before licking it off. "Then the tequila" He grabbed it. "This can go anywhere, but I'll just take a normal shot" He quickly downed his shot.

"What about the lime?" She asked.

"You put that here" He said slowly putting the lime in between her lips. "You then do this" He said as he inched closer, he paused for a moment before her tool the lime in his lips. He looked up at Olivia's lust filled eyes and the lime dropped from his mouth onto the floor.

"I think we should do that, minus the lime" She said. She moved closer and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt his lips on her own. She smiled as she felt him deepen it. She moaned as his tongue tangled with hers. She felt his hands move to the back of her dress and start to unzip it.

"Bedroom" She said breathless.

Elliot picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. She giggled as she felt the bed on her back. She stood up on her knees and smiled as he moved closer. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to her knees. She quickly took it off and stood there next to him in just her underwear. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and smiled when he lightly kissed her neck. She quickly rid him of his pants and shirt.

"You sure?" He asked as his lips brushed her.

"I am, very sure" She said as he crawled above her. She moaned softly as he rid her of her bra and began to ravish her like no man ever has.


	2. You

Olivia woke up with her head pounding. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt an abnormal amount of warmth. She looked down to see her fingers intertwined with someone's. She gasped as she looked over to see a man snuggled up to her back. Their legs intertwined, she smiled lightly before wincing in pain at her headache. She looked over at his sleeping figure, she then started to have a panic attack.

This was not a good way to start out, she would be a detective in a day! Having a one night stand was not a good start. At all. She looked over at his sleeping form and couldn't help but smile.

"Elliot" she whispered with a smile. He started to shift and she froze. She left go if his hand and it went under his pillow. She smiled as he snuggled into the pillow. She slowly untangled herself from him and looked down and sighed.

"Holy shit" she whispered as she saw the claw marks on his back. She looked down at her nails, she shook her head before she slowly walked around the room finding her clothing. Once dressed again she made her way back to his room. She debated on waking him up, then decided against it. She walked over and gave him a a soft kiss before walking out. She grabbed her phone and keys.

She walked down the steps and realized she wasn't far from her own apartment. She got in her car and quickly drove back to her apartment with the intent of taking pills and sleeping off this killer hangover. She walked into her apartment and listens to her voice mails.

_Hey! Hope you got home alright last night. you didn't come back from that bathroom, so we hope you're okay! Call me when you can! Love you!_

She smiled as she hung up the phone. She took of her heels and dress and quickly slipped into a T-Shirt before falling Into bed. She quickly dialed Alex's number.

_Liv?_

"Hey Lex" she breathed.

_Are you alright?_

"Yeah, I just drank my ass of last night, I'm never taking shots again" Olivia confessed.

_Oh, hush. So did you get any?_

"I'm not talking to you about my Sex life."

_Come on, Brian dumped you not even a day ago. Did you get laid?_

"Yes, I did. Now leave me alone" she huffed.

_Was he hot?_

Olivia groaned. "I'm going to hang up now" she said.

_You are no fun_

"I need to sleep this off before I start work on Monday. As a Detective." She huffed.

_Fine. Sleep, sleeping beauty_

"Bye Lex" she said already falling asleep.

_Seeya Liv_

Olivia fell into a restless sleep, she kept getting flashes of last nights events.

_Elliot was kissing down her neck to her breast. She moaned and her fingers tangled into his hair._

_"Are you ready Livia?" He asked looking up at her. She nodded her head and bit her lip. She felt him slowly spread her legs. His mouth attacked to hers as he slowly pushed into her. _

_"Oh god" she panted as her nails dug into his back._

_"God you are so tight" he huffed into her ear. Olivia's eyes fluttered shut as she let the pleasure corse through her body. Elliot kissed her neck softly before he slowly started to move. Olivia let out a whimper as he moved deeper. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, causing him to move deeper._

_"Faster, I need- please faster" she panted._

_Who was was Elliot to deny her such pleasure? Elliot slowly began to move faster, he took her lips in his as he thrust harder and faster inside of her. She panted into his mouth. Her nails clawing into his back._

_"Come on Liv, let go" he whispered into her ear. She left his hand travel to her clit and she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her hard and fast._

Olivia woke up with a start, it felt So real. She was panting hard as if she just came.

"No, are you fucking kidding me?" She said. She knew that she actually had an orgasm while she was sleeping. She threw the covers over herself and made her way to the bathroom. She decided to just take a shower and try to watch a movie, because he would only haunt her dreams.

* * *

Elliot woke up stretching his arms out, he reached over and felt cold. He opened is eyes to see her gone. His head was pounding as he wracked his brain for her name. Olivia. That was it.

"Olivia?" He called and received nothing in return. He quickly, too quickly. He stopped for a second to compose himself before he went looking for Olivia. He couldn't find her anywhere and he let out a breath. Last night was one of the best nights he's had in a while and it was all thanks to Olivia. Elliot slowly eased himself into the shower as the memories of the nigh before came flooding back. He hoped that one day he would be able to see her again.

* * *

"Damn" Olivia muttered as her alarm clock blared waking her from another restless sleep dreaming of Elliot. She let out a frustrated sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. She got up and dragged herself into the shower. After she was done she dressed herself and headed to the coffee shop down the road.

"Hello Olivia" John said handing Olivia her coffee.

"Morning John" She smiled softly.

"First day as a detective" He said smiling.

"Yeah, wish me luck" She said over her shoulder as she headed out of the coffee shop.

"Morning Elliot" John said hiding him, his coffee"

"Hey John" He said taking it and adding his sugar.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just a lot on my mind" He breathed. "Thanks John, see you later" He said walking out.

Olivia walked into the bullpen and looked around t all the detective working. She smiled as she say a door labeled 'Captain'. She walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in" She smiled as she walked inside.  
"Morning Stabler" Much called. "We missed you on Friday" He chuckled.

"Hey" He said as he sat down at hit desk. He looked over and noticed his new partner has yet to arrive. His captains door opened and he didn't bother to look up.

"Everyone, this is Olivia Benson." Elliot's head popped up and his eyes met hers. "Elliot, this is your new partner" They both froze.


	3. Friends'

"Everyone, this is Olivia Benson." Elliot's head popped up and his eyes met hers. "Elliot, this is your new partner" They both froze.

Olivia took a breath and broke away from his icy gaze. She looked down at her feet.

"Please make her feel welcome" He said before going back into his office.

Olivia stood there for a second before she made her way to the desk she assumed would be hers. She put her purse in the bottom drawer and looked down at her desk. She felt Elliot's eyes watching her and it made her body yearn for his touch. She knew if she meet his gaze that all would go to hell, but she couldn't resist. She slowly looked up and met his piercing blue eyes. She sucked in a breath as she thought back to the night they shared.

_She looked up into his eyes before she slowly took him in her mouth. She moaned as his hand tangled into her hair. She slowly took him deeper in her mouth as she kept eye contact. She worked him deeper and smiled as she slowly pulled him out of her mouth and licked from his base to tip before talking him back in. She felt him pulse in her mouth and she felt his arms slowly pulling her up. She let his member slowly slid From her mouth as he pulled her up. _

_"That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen" he said in a low husky voice._

_"Good" she smiled as he kissed her. _

Olivia came out if her trance when she realized she let a low moan leave her lips. She opened her eyes to see Elliot looking at her. She knows, he knew what she was thinking about. He smirked as he leaned closer to her.

"Welcome aboard Livia" he said in a husky voice. He watched her eyes glaze over.

"Benson, Stabler. You got a Vic at mercy. Go" Cragen yelled. Olivia slowly got up and grabbed her jacket. Following Elliot to his car. She took a breath before slowly sliding in the passenger side. The car ride started out silent before Olivia spoke.

"This can't be how out partnership works. It can't be awkward like this!" She breathed looking over at him. His eyes met hers and her knees went weak.

"Olivia" he spoke.

"Don't say my name like that"

"Why not?"

She crossed her arms and then smirked. She dropped her voice a few octaves, she slowly spoke.

"Oh god Elliot" She watched him grip the steering wheel and took a sharp breath.

"No far" he said between clenched teeth as they pulled into the hospital.

"All a far in love and war" she smirked before walking into the hospital. He sat there watching her walk in.

"This will not be easy" he breathed as he got up. He walked in and Olivia was waiting for him.

"22 year old female. Says she was raped. Came in a few hours ago, room 607" She walked towards the elevator.

Olivia cursed herself for choosing the elevator. Elliot walked in right before the door shut. She looked at her shoes so she wouldn't look at him. The last thing she needs is to jump him in a hospital elevator.

Elliot kept his eyes looking forward. This Olivia could do things to him, working with her would not be easy. _All he can think about is her body underneath his. Her moans of pleasure, how her body fit perfectly with his. How upset he was when he woke up with her gone. _

"Elliot" Olivia said trying to get his attention.

"Stabler" she said again breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry" he breathed before following her.

She turned around and he didn't stop soon enough and smacked into her. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. She met his gaze and she momentarily stopped breathing.

"Elliot" She said closing her eyes trying to concentrate. "We need to talk about what happened." She looked up at him. "We need to find a way to work together, without zoning out. Cause we both know where our minds really are"

"Do you want to order Chinese and come to my apartment after work?" He asked dropping his hands.

"You think going somewhere where there is a bed is a good idea?" She asked honestly.

He laughed. "I think we can handle ourselves, we are going to need too. You are my partner now. For better or worse" She smiled up at him, this would be harder than her thought.

"Okay, sounds good" She said as they made their way to talk to their victim.

They closed the case relatively fast. It was open and shut. Girl was raped by her boyfriend. There were fluids and enough evidence to prosecute. Olivia and Elliot were now at his apartment door.

"No shots this time" Olivia laughed as she walked in first. She remembered how to get to the kitchen. She reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers. She walked back and sat on the couch. Elliot after taking off his coat and shoes, sat down next to her.

"So lets talk" He said looking at her. He had to close his eyes to try not to remember, what the did on this couch.

"Thinking the same thing?" She asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah" He breathed and she chuckled.

"We are partners now, even if we wanted to; we couldn't be together" She breathed looking down at her hands. She said it like she didn't want to be with him, and that stuck.

"You're right" He took her hand lightly. She felt a new sense of warmth when he took her hand. "Friends?" She asked looking up at him.

"Friends" He agreed. He leaned in and kissed her forehead making her heart flutter. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a shaky breath. She decided that she needed to get out of there before she did something stupid. He pulled away and smiled softly.

"I think I-I should head home, t-try to get some sleep" She stuttered.

"Okay" He said getting up with her and walking her to the door.

"See you later" She smiled, before she knew it he pulled her arm and pulled her close. Their chest pressed tightly together. She sucked in a breath.

"One last kiss Liv?" He murmured.

She could only nod her head. Not trusting her words. He inched closer her eyes fluttering shut, she felt his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to allow him access. It was a soft, and slow. He pulled away and she was in a daze. He let go of her and they just looked at each other. Knowing that staying "Friends" would be much harder than they thought.


	4. The Date

Olivia and Elliot had been partners for about two weeks now. Olivia learned about his Ex wife. They got closer and They still stole glances at each other and still dreamed about the other.

They were sitting at their desk when Trevor Langan walked in, he noticed Olivia and remembered her from the night at the club. He slowly walked over to her earning a glare from Elliot.

"Olivia" Trevor said from behind her. She slowly turned and saw the talk man from the club.

"Trevor?" She said smiling politely.

"You know him?" Elliot growled.

"Yeah, from- I just uh know him" she said catching herself.

"You are a NYPD Detective?" He said leaning against her desk.

"I am, have been for about two weeks" she said. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her.

"Really" He said looking at her. "Would you want to go to dinner, sometime?" He asked shyly.

She looked at her hands for a moment. Then caught Elliot's eyes, she could see the jealously. She looked at Trevor and smiled.

"You know what? Trevor, I would love too" she said smiling.

"Really?" He asked hopeful.

"Really. I'm off on Friday night. That work?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then" he said getting up.

"Bye Trevor" she said as he walked away.

"See you Olivia" he said walking out if the room.

She smiled to herself, she may have done it to spite Elliot. Trevor seemed nice enough though. She looked up and saw Elliot starring at her. She could see the anger in his eyes. She sucked in a breath.

"Langan? Really Liv. LANGAN" he said almost yelling. She jumped at the harshness of tone.

"Jesus Elliot. It's a date. Calm down." She said crossing her arms. Pushing her breast up to give Elliot a better view.

"Liv" he warned. She didn't realize what she was doing.

"I mean seriously Elliot, I'm going on one date, with a nice guy" she said leaning over her desk. "Get over it"

His eyes dropped to her ample cleavage. He licked his lips, He quickly shook his head and looked back up at her.

"It's Langan, he's a sleazy lawyer. How could you even want too!" He said leaning over his desk too.

"Cause maybe what I want, I can't HAVE!" She said standing up and storming into the girls bathroom. Elliot sat there astonished. He leaned back in his chair and felt like an ass. He slowly got up and walked to the girls bathroom. He walked in without knocking. He saw Olivia leaning over the sink. She was taking deep breaths.

"Go away Stabler" she breathed looking in the mirror. He walked over and stood behind her. She looked into his eyes through the mirror. She felt him move his hands and take hers in his. He moved their hands to wrap around her waist, she leaned into his arms slightly and looked at him. He looked back and let out a sigh "I don't want you going with Langan" he whispered.

"It's one date Elliot." She sighed. "We talked about this, we can't. It was one night. Nothing more" she murmured slipping out of his embrace and walking out.

* * *

"That tall hottie from the bar?" Alex asked as she painted Olivia's toes.

"Yeah, that him" she said sighing.

"Why don't you seen more excited?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know" she said looking at her toes. "He seems sweet, I guess I'm just hung up on E-" she stopped herself. Leave it to Alex to catch her.

"Hung up on who?" She asked.

"The guy I had the one night stand with. I dream about him every night Alex. He doesn't leave my mind" she admitted.

"Damn Liv, you got it bad." Alex moved next to Olivia.

"I know" she put her head in her hands. "We can't be together, so it's whatever" she huffed.

"Why not?"

"We just Can't. Leave it Lex; please" Olivia asked glancing at her friend.

"Okay, understood" she said dropping the subject.

"So have you gotten a dress yet?" She asked changing the subject.

"No, I didn't even think about it"

"Well let's go! Your date is tomorrow" Alex said grabbing her arm. Olivia slowly rose to her feet.

"Okay okay, I will. Just cause the only dress I really have; he saw me in"

"While we are out, we are getting you a few dresses."

Alex said pulling Olivia out of her apartment.

"Fine" Olivia huffed.

* * *

"Alex we already have five dresses, why do I need more" she groaned.

"Liv, just put it on! You would look so hot!"

Olivia walked out in a blood red dress, it went to the floor and had a slit up the side to her mid thigh. It had a v neck cut with thin shoulder straps and an open back. It hugged all her curves and fit her perfectly.

"Oh my god" Alex breathed. "That's the one you're wearing."

Olivia looked at herself and gasped. She ran her hands over the silk.

"No, not for the date with Trevor. I'll wear the blue one. I want to save this one" she said smiling.

"Oh? For your mystery man?"

"Something like that" Olivia said blushing.

"Liv, you gotta do something about that"

"I know, maybe. I do want to give Trevor a chance though." She admitted.

"You do? You totally blew him off when we were at the bar"

Olivia chuckled. "I know I did, but I want to give him a shot to be a gentleman and not try to get me in bed" She watched Alex raise her eyebrows "Right away, that is" She finished causing them both to laugh.

* * *

"I had fun tonight Trevor" Olivia said as they walked holding hands. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer.

"I had fun too"

"This is my apartment" She said as they stopped.

"Can we do this again?" Trevor asked hopeful.

Olivia thought for a moment, He was nice, a true gentleman. He cared about her needs and actually listen to what she had to say. He was actually attractive, the only downside was his job. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"I would like that"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she looked up into his eyes.  
"Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

"I think I can allow that" She said as she closed her eyes. Seconds later she felt his lips on hers, it was nothing like kissing Elliot, but Trevor knew what he was doing. She rested her hand on his chest and slowly pulled away. He smiled down at her, he kissed her again quickly before letting go.

"I'll call you" He said stepping back.

"Please do" Olivia said biting her lip as he walked away.

"Bye Olivia" He said before turning around.

Olivia walked in her apartment and smiled lightly. Tonight had been successful. Trevor had helped her forget about Elliot. Well, for the time they were together. She walked into her room and quickly took of her shoes and let her dress slip from her body. She slid on an old shirt before slipping into bed. Right as she got comfortable her phone rang. She yawned as she answered.

"Benson"

_Liv? It's Elliot._

"Hey, do we have a case?" She asked hoping the answer was no.

_Uh no we don't._

"Oh, well what's up?" She asked scooting up her bed.

_How was your date?_

"It went well, Trevor was a gentleman." She said trying to save Elliot's the details.

_I'm glad, you deserve a good date._

She could sense disappointment in his voice. "Thank you for asking"

_No problem. I was just checking in._

"Well thank you for that." She smiled softly.

_See you tomorrow?_

"Yeah, wait- how was your meeting with your ex wife?"

_Honestly? Horrible, I don't know why I married her. She crazy Liv._

Olivia laughed as she listened to him talk about his Ex wife.

"Well at least you aren't married anymore."

_That's true. Glad you got a laugh out of my torturous evening_

"I did, thank you."

There was a light pleasant silence before Olivia spoke.

"El?"

_Yeah?_

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow"

_Night Liv. Sweet dreams_

"Thanks" she smiled before hanging up. She knows the last thing Elliot wanted to hear about was her date, but she was happy he swallowed his pride and called her anyway. She fell asleep content and happy, her dreams were still filled with a certain Elliot stabler, but she would be lying if she said she minded.


End file.
